Wolf and Seasons
by Dancing Feather
Summary: Both wolf and merchant have secrets. Being both inwardly greedy, they aren't very willing to share. :A oneshot drabble for each season:
1. Summer

Spice and Wolf (or Wolf and Spice) belongs to Isuna Hasekura. Any spelling or grammatical errors would love to be addressed to improve this writer's writing.

* * *

**Summer**

Horo refused to admit why she was so angry, and Lawrence decided to let it go. If she didn't want to say, he wasn't going to push it. She'll tell him when she is good and ready.

It was dark, the only lights being the white dots in the sky and the dying red yellow embers of the campfire.

During this time of year, it didn't feel like night as Horo closed her eyes. It felt as if the Sun was teasing them and had become invisible, still shinning down on her careful skin. Yes, in the heat where water became more sparse Lawrence could easily figure why anyone would be grumpy. He shoved the blanket that covered him off and rolled on top of it. It was too hot.

Horo heard his grunts and inwardly cursed. She remembered a time when she loved the summers and hated the winters. But that was a time when it was just her, and only her. There was no shared body heat and the only thing she could cuddle up with in the winter was her tail. A time not old enough in her past to make her feel safe.

Yes, things have changed. She has found someone worthy of good conversation and life. Her tail wasn't as necessary anymore.

Right now the heat was blowing off any chance she might of had snuggling with Lawrence.


	2. Spring

**Spring**

Tea was strongest this time of year. Ingredients were fresh and firm, including those imported. Walking into an old familiar town, Lawrence sealed a deal with another merchant who's farm gave more than planned.

"Are you planning to sell them when we go farther north?" her acute eyes following Lawrence's hand as he shoved his wallet into his coat pocket.

"That's the plan. Prices tend to rise naturally there." he gave a knowing smile, which she returned, if a bit suspicious.

"Why, I will never know." she sighed. Lawrence blinked,

"The plants don't grow well in th-"

"Who do you think I am? I of all people should know the requirements to plant growing!" Horo growled, angered by the feeling that Lawrence would dare forget such a fact, "I was wondering why anyone would buy it, it is nothing compared to the sweet comforts of ale or the refreshing bite of juice." A smirk touched her lips as she thought of apple cider. "It is nothing but boiled vegetation, hardly tasty."

"Like coffee, most people don't drink tea straight." Lawrence begun as they walked out of the stock storage house. "Most people add sweeteners."

"Oh?" Horo's ears shifted up, causing her hood to wiggle. "Like what?"

"Anything really," he shrugged, "most popular is milk, sugar, cream and honey." Horo hummed as she begin to imagine a tastier drink.

"What would you recommend?"

"Whatever is cheapest at the time." Horo gave a bark of laughter as he helped her up onto his wagon. "What?"

"I figured that you would say that." She kept her hands out for Lawrence to pull himself up. "Now if money was no matter, what would you recommend?"

"Honey and milk." he said as he grabbed the reins and lightly tapped his horse to urge a forward motion. Horo looked behind her, he did not buy that much, but the smell was a comforting strong.

Little did the wise wolf know, as Lawrence was careful to order all kinds of tea, he made sure to buy two more boxes of the black orange spice tea. Despite being a merchant, even Lawrence thought old favorites are meant to last longer, especially since this one's smell best complimented Horo's sharp but elegant features.

He could spare a few coins for honey.


	3. Fall

I can't remember when it happens in the novels or when in happens in the manga, but if you haven't seen episode six, there is a reference to it here.

* * *

**Fall**

Dying happened everyday, but it felt more profound when all the deciduous plants turned from their luscious green into banana yellow and blood red. This was a time when pine smelled the strongest, where her wolf coat camouflaged the easiest.

_'The Harvest Festival would start soon.' _Horo took a deep breath in, smelling a few rabbit dens nearby.

"By the looks of things, we might not get to town till the Sun is far gone from the sky." Lawrence noted, looking past the trees and to the sunset.

"It's alright, we can stop here for the night." Horo gave him a smile, "Nothing will bother us here."

One burrow was emptied for their dinner and brief conversation was held by a small campfire. As the Sun diminished from view leaving only a streak of orange and purple in the sky, Horo decided to risk a chance. Shifting her body over, she grabbed Lawrence's left arm and snuggled into it.

"It's getting to be quite chilly, don't you think?" Horo knew it was selfish, but she knew it was stupid to deny it. She wanted him, whenever he liked it or not.

"It is that time of year." Lawrence agreed, looking at the sky.

As much as Horo enjoyed embarrassing him, it pleased her more that he no longer pulled away. As they nestled under a sleeping Maple tree, Horo thought about the syrup that the humans collected inside it. It was like the tree's version of bee's honey.

Like the blood that ran through Lawrence's veins.


	4. Winter

**Winter**

They were nearing the end.

"Funny, I thought winter wasn't to come until another few months." Lawrence stopped the cart watching the white flakes falling from the deep grey sky.

"Farther south, that may be true," Horo noted how the evergreens became more commonly sighted now, "but the north runs on a different calendar." Lawrence nodded before making the cart continue on the dark dirt road.

They were getting closer.

Horo felt a chill in her heart, as if someone had cut open her chest to expose it to the elements. She could only tease herself for so long. Soon enough she would reach her homeland, and they would part ways...

"That bridge looks a bit dangerous, I don't think we will be able to cross it." Horo blinked out of her trance to look at what Lawrence was talking about. The river was wide and the bridge looked old, but Horo didn't see how their combined weight would be any trouble.

"You would know these things." She looked over to him, and was surprised to see nervousness tracing his features. Her ears flattened against her head. _'He's lying, but why? He knows I can sense these things...'_

"I guess we will have to take the long way around." He than gave her a shy smile, "Too bad." Horo quickly realized her face warming up, and turned her face away.

"Yes, too bad..."

The end was nearby, but why rush things?

"You know, I used to hate snow." Horo said quietly as she rubbed her cheek on his arm. Lawrence then took that arm and wrapped it around her, pulling her close.

"So did I."

They traveled alongside the river, looking for another way to cross. Neither saying the words directly, but by now knew exactly what the other meant. Strangely, as everything around them became colder and darker, all Horo could feel was warmth of Lawrence. Looking over the landscape that now had a thin layer of white, Horo decided that yes, winter had become her favorite season.

Delays weren't all terrible, and the end wasn't looking so bad.

* * *

Thank you for reading.


End file.
